


Secret Love Song

by arenadomatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston University Terriers, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Ottawa Senators, Songfic, USA Hockey, University of Michigan Wolverines, Vancouver Canucks, You Can Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: Brady and Quinn deal with the reality of their sexuality and their relationship and the fears of coming out and their future in the NHL. Inspired by the song Secret Love Song, Pt. II by Little Mix.





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akempe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akempe/gifts).



> Gifted to akempe because she inspired me to make an account and to post LGBTQ Hockey RPF fics on here
> 
> There is a mild sexual scene in the middle of the fic but it's very small. Also, the dirty talk tag refers to one line in the middle of the fic where one character makes a sexual comment to the other. There is some swearing in the fic and STDs are mentioned (but not in any real detail).
> 
> This is my first fic on here and I would appreciate some feedback, as I am new to this site. I just really love this ship and hope I did this song and the ship justice.

_We keep behind closed doors_  
_Everytime I see you, I die a little more_  
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_  
_It’ll never be enough_

Quinn Hughes and Brady Tkachuk have been best friends for a very long time. They’ve been inseparable ever since they met in the USA Hockey National Team Development Program in the town of Plymouth, Michigan. As the years went by, they became closer and closer. Sometime around last year, they realized their feelings were more than just platonic and had turned romantic.

It took watching fireworks together on the roof of Quinn’s billet’s house on the 4th of July in 2017, for them to realize they were in love with each other. They kissed each other for the 1st time that night, not knowing what their future would hold. All they knew was that they really liked each other and they were gonna make things work.

That fall, Brady went off to Boston to enroll at Boston University and Quinn stayed behind in Michigan, enrolling at the University of Michigan. Even with their crazy schedules they were able to make their relationship work and were able to keep themselves a secret from their families and friends.

No one could know that they were queer and in a relationship with each other. Even with You Can Play and Hockey Is for Everyone, they knew of the dangers of people knowing about them.

They tried to see each other as much as possible and they did everything in their power to keep their relationship strong.

 _As you drive me to my house_  
_I can’t stop these silent tears from rolling down_  
_You and I both have to hide on the outside_  
_Where I can’t be yours and you can’t be mine_

The weekend they had been waiting for their entire life was here: Draft weekend. They both arrived with their families early the day before the draft. The minute they were able to get some time away from their families they quickly tried to meet up with each other, desperate to hold each other again.

They had explored the streets of downtown Dallas together and spent time in Brady’s hotel room. They watched movies, ate, drank, cuddled, and made love in the hotel room. It was both their first times with a guy. It was awkward, flimsy, and ended all too quick but it didn’t matter. They loved each other and were in each other’s arms, which was all that mattered. The next morning, Quinn went back to their room and got ready for the Draft. That night, they made their way to the American Airlines Center with their families and waited for their names to be called.

“With the 4th overall pick of the 2018 NHL Entry Draft, the Ottawa Senators proudly select left winger Brady Tkachuk of the Boston University Terriers.”

The noise in the arena got loud and Brady hugged his family before making his way down to the stage. He puts on the jersey and the hat and smiles for the cameras. However, all he can think of is Quinn. He hopes that the team that drafts Quinn won’t be too far away from Ottawa. Picks 5 and 6 are called and he remains near the side of the stage, praying to hear Quinn’s name be called soon.

“With the 7th overall pick of the 2018 NHL Entry Draft, the Vancouver Canucks proudly select defenseman Quinn Hughes of the University of Michigan Wolverines.”

Quinn got up and immediately hugged his family before making his way down to the stage. As soon as he saw Brady in his Senators jersey on the side of the stage, he had to stop himself from kissing the life out of him in front of the entire arena and the millions of people watching the event worldwide. He instead hugs his boyfriend tightly, almost crying into his shoulder.

“You did it baby! I love you and I’m so proud of you!” Brady practically shouts into his ear.

After a few seconds, Quinn pulls away from his lover and makes his way to the stage. He puts on the jersey and the hat and takes pictures for the cameras. The only thing going through his mind is the thousands of miles separating Ottawa and Vancouver.

_But I know this, we got a love that is homeless_

“How are we gonna make this work, Brady?” Quinn asks, as they lay naked in each other’s arms in bed inside Brady’s hotel room.

“By doing the same things we did while you were at U of M and I was at BU,” Brady replies, running his fingers up and down Quinn’s spine.

“Yeah but we’ll be further apart this time. Vancouver is so far away from Ottawa,” Quinn sighs, tracing circles lightly on Brady’s chest.

“Promise me you’ll never let anything come between us because I love you too much to lose you,” Brady replies, running his fingers through Quinn’s hair.

Quinn lifts his head up from Brady’s chest and scoots up to press his lips against Brady’s in a sweet kiss.

“I promise, babe. I love you,” he replies through kisses, his fingers wrapped tightly around Brady’s neck.

 _Why can’t I hold you in the street?_  
_Why can’t I kiss you on the dancefloor?_  
_I wish that we could be like that_  
_Why can’t we be like that? Cause I’m yours_

Brady goes right away to development camp in Ottawa while Quinn goes back home to Michigan with his family. After development camp, Brady goes back home to St. Louis. They talk everyday on the phone, texting and Face-timing whenever they can. They try to keep their relationship as secret as possible, afraid of anyone finding out.

One day in early July, Brady is in his room when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he calls out, not bothering to look up from his TV screen as he watches TV.

Matthew walks into the room with an open envelope in his hand. He shuts the door behind him and sits down on the bed.

“Brady, can we talk?” Matthew asks, a serious look on his face.

“Sure,” Brady replies, muting the TV.

“This came in the mail for you and I thought it was mine and I accidently opened it. It’s the results of a series of STD tests you took,” Matthew explains, handing him the envelope.

Brady opens it and sees he tested negative for HIV, chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis, herpes, and HPV. 

“So is there a reason why you feel the need to get yourself tested? Please tell me you aren’t hooking up with girls without protection,” Matthew adds, using his big brother voice.

“No, I’m not hooking up with girls,” Brady replies, telling him the truth.

If you’re not hooking up with girls then why? Brady, are you hooking up with guys? Are you gay?” Matthew asks, his voice suddenly becoming soft.

“Matt, I’m bisexual,” Brady replies softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

It’s the first time he’s ever said it out loud.

“Oh Brady, it’s okay,” Matthew replies, before bringing his younger brother into a comforting hug.

 _Why can’t I say that I’m in love?_  
_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_  
_I wish that we could be like that_  
_Why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours_

“I miss you, babe,” Brady sighs, as he lays in bed shirtless, face-timing Quinn.

“I miss you more! When are you coming to see me?” Quinn asks, as he absentmindedly plays with his hair.

“Soon. You need a haircut,” Brady teases, noticing how long Quinn’s hair has gotten.

“Shut up! Don’t even front, babe! You know you love my hair! If I remember currently you like to tug on it when we fuck,” Quinn teases, causing Brady’s cheeks to lightly turn pink.

“Yeah, but even I don’t need that much to work with, babe,” Brady bites back in a teasing manner.

“I wish you were here. I wish I could show you off. I wish I could hold your hand and kiss you in public like everyone else. But we can’t because we’ll be dropped before we even get to play a game in the league. No matter how much they say “Hockey Is For Everyone” and “You Can Play”, it still won’t change the fact we would never be accepted as LGBTQ players,” Quinn sighs, getting a little emotional thinking about how he wishes things were different.

“I know babe, I wish I could show you off to the world. I wish things were different and we could be out and still play but for now, things have to be the way they are,” Brady sighs, also wishing things were different.

 _It’s obvious you’re meant for me_  
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_  
_Every second, every thought, I’m in so deep_  
_But I’ll never show it on my face_

One day, Quinn is outside shooting hoops with his brothers when he gets a text from Brady telling him to go out to his front porch. It takes him a minute to process the text before he practically sprints towards his front porch. He sees Brady’s blonde hair with a suitcase right next to him and sprints into his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much!” he sobs into his boyfriend’s shoulder as Brady lifts him into the air.

“I’ve missed you too babe,” he replies, refraining himself from kissing the younger boy.

After a few seconds, Brady places him back on the ground and Quinn wipes away his tears.

“I can’t believe you’re here and you managed to surprise me! How long are you staying?” Quinn asks, taking his suitcase and leading him inside the house.

“Until the 21st. I spoke to your parents and they told me to stay in your room instead of the guest room,” he explains, as they go up the stairs.

“God I wish you could stay longer but I’m so glad I get to have you all to myself for a week,” Quinn smiles, as they enter his room.

_But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

“Babe, stop! We’re gonna get caught!” Quinn hisses as Brady hovers on top of him on the bed, trailing kisses down his naked torso.

“They won’t if you be quiet!” Brady replies, before swirling his tongue around one of Quinn’s nipples.

“Fuck, Brady,” Quinn whines, bucking his hips up in desperate need of some friction on his half-hard clothed dick.

The sound of the door being opened, startles the two and they break apart in a panicked frenzy.

“Mom!” Quinn groans in embarrassment, covering the tent in his boxers with a pillow.

“I’m so sorry honey, I didn’t know!” Ellen replies, completely mortified that she just walked in on her eldest son fooling around with another male.

“Mrs. Hughes, I’m so sorry!” Brady replies, his voice shaky in fear.

“Are you two together?” she asks nervously, biting her lip.

“Yeah, for more than a year now,” Quinn replies, a tear rolling down his left cheek.

 _I don’t wanna live love this way_  
_I don’t wanna hide us away_  
_I wonder if it ever will change_  
_I’m living for that day, someday_

After Quinn’s mom walked in on them, Quinn decided to announce his relationship to Brady during dinner.

“Guys, I have something to say. It’s been something I’ve been hiding from you guys for a long time and I’m tired of hiding who I am. I’m tired of not being honest with you guys,” Quinn announces, squeezing Brady’s hand from under the table.

“You can do it, sweetie! We’ll always love you no matter what!” Ellen encourages from across the table, smiling proudly at her son.

“I’m bisexual and Brady and I are together. We’ve been dating since 4th of July last year,” Quinn announces, lifting his arm up to reveal him holding Brady’s hand.

“How come you never told us?” Jim asks.

“I was afraid you’d hate me for not being straight and you’d kick me out and disown me,” Quinn replies truthfully.

“Oh Quinn, your mother and I love you! We would never do that to! You’re still our son and we accept you regardless of who you love!” Jim reassures him with a soft smile.

“So does that mean I get to use you to pick up girls now? Chicks love bi guys,” Jack asks.

“Jack!” Ellen cries out, shooting her middle son a glare.

“It was a joke, Mom!” Jack replies, raising his hands up in defeat.

 _When you hold me in the street_  
_And you kiss me on the dancefloor_  
_I wish that we could be like that_  
_Why can’t we be like that? Cause I’m yours, I’m yours_

Brady goes back home to St. Louis on the 21st feeling down at the fact he won’t be able to see the love of his life for a long time. When he gets home he goes straight to his room and Face times Quinn, desperate to see his face again.

After facetiming him for an hour, he goes downstairs for dinner.

“Guys, I have something important to announce. It’s something that I’ve been too afraid to tell people. But I realized I can’t live my entire life hiding a huge part of me and you guys deserve to know,” Brady finally says after listening to 10 minutes of small talk at the table with his family.

“What is it sweetheart?” Chantal, his mother, asks, a concerned look on her face.

“I’m bisexual and I’m in love with Quinn. We’ve been dating for over a year now,” he replies, nervously chewing on his lip.

“Oh honey, I’m so proud of you for telling us! Don’t ever be afraid to tell us anything, ok?” she replies, reaching over to squeeze his hand in reassurance.

“Thank you for telling us, bud. I’ll always love you, regardless of who you love,” Keith reassures his middle child

“Does that mean I can talk to you about boys now?” Taryn, his little sister asks.

“Yeah no that’s never happening! You’re not dating til you’re like 30!” Brady replies, the idea of his sister liking boys freaking him out.

“Matthew, do you have something you’d like to say to your brother?” Chantal asks, glaring at her oldest son.

“Mom, I already knew. I, uh, accidently went through his mail and saw that he was into guys too,” Matthew replies, sparing his parents the information of his brother’s STD tests.

Although both their families now knew about their relationship and their sexuality, it would be a lot harder for them to inform their friends about their relationship and sexuality

 _Why can’t we be like that?_  
_Wish we could be like that_

The summer goes on with Brady and Quinn trying their hardest to keep their relationship together, regardless of the distance separating them.

However, they never give up and don’t lose hope in the fact that maybe one day they could be out. But until then, they’ll have to settle for texting, face-timing, and pretending to be straight and not interested in dating. 

Hopefully one day the world and the league could really truly accept players coming out as LGBTQ. But until then, they’ll have to live in the shadows and keep their relationship a secret as they stand behind the league’s front of “You Can Play” and “Hockey Is For Everyone,” even though they know that it’ll take a long time for the hockey fans and the league to truly accept LGBTQ players and really mean it when they say “Hockey Is For Everyone.”

“I love you so much, Braeden Tkachuck! You make everything worth it!”

“I love you so much more, Quinton Hughes! I can’t picture my life without you, babe!”


End file.
